The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for easily and precisely molding the shape of the bottom portion of a foot which will form a basis of a last to be used in making a shoe.
In order to make a shoe that fits ones foot, it is desirable to use a last which has a shape which molds substantially perfectly with the foot. Therefore, shoes were conventionally made by measuring major parts of a foot and, based on the measurement, making a last, or choosing the most fitting one from many lasts available.
Every foot is so individually shaped that it is impossible to make a precise last by merely measuring the major parts of the foot, although the last may very well correspond to the foot in the dimensions of such major parts. Prior shoes made in this way have not been completely comfortable and there has, therefore, been a demand for some measures for making shoes that are more comfortable to wear.
To relieve the fatigue from wearing shoes, it is desired to make foot-fitting shoes as mentioned above. The comfortableness in wearing the shoes can be improved by laying insoles therein, but the insoles heretofore available are typically standardized flat and flexible ones that cannot provide perfect comfort.